Só
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Desde muito cedo, aprendera a cuidar de si mesma. Ao menos, até conhecê-lo. Ainda que ela não estivesse acostumada a ceder tanto espaço de seu coração. Não outra vez.


**Só**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sinopse:** Desde muito cedo, aprendera a cuidar de si mesma. Ao menos, até conhecê-lo. Ainda que ela não estivesse acostumada a ceder tanto espaço de seu coração. Não outra vez.

**Obs:** Bones e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Infelizmente.

**Advertência:** Fic não betada (horror). Spoiler? Pelo menos terceira temporada.

---

Baby, can I hold you tonight?  
Maybe if I'd told you the right words  
At the right time  
You'd be mine...

(Baby Can I Hold You? - Tracy Chapman)

--

Brennan sentiu o gosto amargo do uísque chegar aos seus sentidos. E com raiva, percebeu que estava chorando.

Como Booth conseguira a atingir tão duramente?

* * *

Booth estava irritado com ela. E ela pensou que, como todas as outras vezes, ele resolveria tudo conciliatoriamente, depois que se acalmasse.

Mas desta vez foi diferente.

Ela podia ver que ele ainda não queria falar com ela. Deus, ele sequer lhe lançou um segundo olhar. _E _ele a estava chamando por_ Temperance_. Isso quando ele_ falava_ com ela. E ele não a tocava, de maneira nenhuma. Ele também não disputava mais espaço com ela, educadamente a deixava passar. Era extremamente frustrante.

[Flashback]

"Agente Booth?"

Ele pareceu ofendido e Sweets lhe lançou um olhar curioso. Booth suspirou "Por que eu sempre que tenho que dar o primeiro passo? Para consertar as coisas? Se _supõe_ que isto é uma parceria" ele retrucou irônico.

"Coloque pra fora".

Brennan achou que seu amigo poderia simplesmente atirar em Sweets, se ele tivesse uma arma consigo.

Booth respirou fundo para se acalmar. E o fez outra vez e então novamente. Mas não parecia obter o resultado desejado. "Eu estou cansado. Cansado de tudo isso. _De todos vocês_. E não creio que possa lidar com qualquer coisa ao momento" ele lançou um olhar sombrio ao psicólogo e acrescentou "Eu quero que você me afaste disso, Sweets"

"_O quê?_" duas vozes incrédulas indagaram. Uma mais indignada.

"Eu preciso de um período fora de qualquer coisa relacionada a assassinatos, violência e _ossos_" ele comentou. "Eu não me importo se tiver de me consultar com você ainda. Eu só preciso de um tempo. Sozinho. Uma hora com você na semana não será nada" Ele olhava diretamente para o doutor, ainda chocado, a sua frente. "Então?"

"Isso é bem repentino, Agente Booth. Você poderia ser mais especifico em sua razão?"

"Qual é o problema com 'eu estou cansando'?" Booth franziu o cenho.

Lance se voltou para Brennan tempo o suficiente para observar uma pequena lasca de seu coração se partir frente aos seus olhos. Era uma coisa incrível de ver, e ainda assim, era tão doloroso quanto.

"Doutora Brennan, quer dizer alguma coisa?"

Ela se voltou diretamente para Booth, como ela não tinha feito em toda consulta, fingindo ignorá-lo. "Booth, olhe para mim. Você e-está..." ela respirou fundo, quando ele não a obedeceu. "_Você ainda está com raiva de mim, não é?_" ele não respondeu. "Booth, olhe pra mim!" ela exigiu, com raiva. Ele finalmente voltou-se. "Responda-me."

"Temperance"

"Não me chame por 'Temperance'" ela o cortou. "Eu não sou 'Temperance' para você. Você _não pode_ se afastar de mim quando está bravo. Você não tem o direito de me ferir desse modo! Você prometeu nunca me machucar. E... e eu" ela soluçou.

"Como eu poderia ferir você, se estou dando o que você quer? Espaço" ele perguntou com remorso. "Eu espero que seja o suficiente"

Ela parecia ter sido esbofeteada. "_Você nunca levou a sério antes_"

"Yep. Antes. Eu achei que deveria ser racional uma vez, de modo que finalmente eu seguisse sua instrução. Parabéns Bones, você conseguiu, estou me afastando"

[Fim do Flashback]

* * *

Parecia um sonho ruim. Repetindo e repetindo em sua cabeça.

Ela, cobrando uma promessa estúpida que racionalmente sabia que ele não tinha como prometer. Ela, tornando-se emocional na frente de _Sweets_. Ela, tendo seu coração quebrado em várias partes, mesmo sabendo que era impossível.

Deus, ela era patética. Tentando se embebedar e chorando no chão de sua sala de estar, por causa de um homem.  
Por causa de Booth.

Brennan fitou com nojo a garrafa de uísque ao seu lado. Ela secou com brusquidão as lágrimas do rosto com a mão livre do copo; este ainda meio cheio da bebida cara.

Qual era o problema com ela, afinal? Magoando-se porque ele finalmente obedecera um pedido seu. "Fique longe".  
Ela estava chocada por ele ter seguido sua instrução. Ela estava tão profundamente despreparada para _isso_. O que era insultante. Porque quando você pede, ou melhor, exige algo, você realmente espera ser atendido. Mas ela _não_.

Brennan estava confusa. Francamente, ela estava apavorada sob a perspectiva de Booth ficar longe. Mas ela também era orgulhosa demais para repetir tudo que dissera na sessão que tiveram com Sweets. Para impedi-lo. Para implorar que ele não fosse aonde quer que ele estivesse disposto a ir. Dizer que ela estava mentindo sempre e quando pedia para que fosse embora. Que ela tinha medo. Porque de repente... – Ela suspirou - de repente ela se dera conta de que ele fazia parte de um pedaço muito grande de sua vida. E ela só não conseguia lidar bem com o sentimento de necessidade bastante conhecido por agora. Necessidade de ficar perto, de vê-lo, ou ao menos ouvi-lo. Ela _não_ precisava de ninguém.

Brennan respirou fundo de novo e de novo para se acalmar. Ela, finalmente, pegou a garrafa e, em direção a cozinha, a postou em sua estante, levando consigo o copo e despejando seu conteúdo na pia.

Ela precisava dormir.

* * *

Levou mais um dia para que ela sentisse como a si mesma outra vez, tudo caiu por terra, no entanto, quando ela ouviu a batida na porta.

Brennan sentiu como se estivesse prendendo a respiração ao observá-lo a sua porta, a sua frente. O olhar de Booth era indecifrável e, calmamente, ela lhe deu passagem.

-Eu (ainda) estou tão irritado... tão louco com você - Booth suspirou pesadamente. – E eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, para dizer a verdade.

Parecia que ele estava ali para lhe dar uma sentença, então, calmamente ela esperou. Brennan sentou-se em seu sofá, suas mãos juntas sobre suas pernas, disposta a ouvi-lo atentamente.

Booth parecia um leão enjaulado, movendo-se de um lado a outro. Ele ainda não havia a olhado nos olhos também.

-Não incomoda a você nenhum pouco não é? – ele não parecia estar falando com ela. Na verdade, mais parecia um resmungo, quase inaudível. – Eu pensei só por um momento que... – ele meneou a cabeça. – Eu sou um idiota.

Por que ela simplesmente não pode pedir desculpa?, Booth perguntou para si mesmo. Deus, ele daria uma braço só para que uma vez, uma maldita vez, ela o procurasse para consertar as coisas.

-Não me mande para fora da sua vida. Não tente me afastar de você, porque talvez você realmente consiga da próxima vez.

Ela assentiu imediatamente. Brennan sabia que era impossível, mas sentia como se estivesse derretendo de alivio - Não haveria próxima vez. Ela estava aterrorizada demais com a idéia de perdê-lo; e lembraria o sentimento quando quisesse se esconder em si mesma para "se proteger".

Suas pernas fraquejavam e tudo que podia pensar agora é que ainda estava com medo, e ela queria um "Abraço de Cara".

-Booth...

Resignado, Booth lançou um rápido olhar para sua parceira: - Temperance... – Ele parou de se mover ao chegar perto, então praticamente se jogou ao seu lado no sofá, olhando para frente. - Não faça isso comigo outra vez.

-Não.

-Eu não estarei aqui mais uma vez.

-_Eu sei_ – murmurou. – Booth – ela respirou fundo quando finalmente o moreno a encarou. – Eu não quero que vá embora. Eu estava, _não_, eu estou com medo. Eu sei, é irracional. Mas - Brennan fechou os olhos e fechou a boca com força, antes de expirar e continuar, com resignação:  
– Eu tento me afastar de você e você me puxa de volta. Acho que me acostumei com a essa estranha sensação de segurança que sua insistência em estar por perto me traz. Você não tem idéia... Oh, você não tem nenhuma remota idéia do pavor que se instalou em mim quando pensei que finalmente, finalmente tinha quebrado nosso... nossa... _nós_.

Booth deslizou a mão sobre o sofá e tocou a dela, apertando-a.

-Não sou forte o suficiente para aguentar um possível ferimento que eu sei que você pode me causar – admitiu fracamente. - E tanto quanto eu não quero perdê-lo, não posso me doar completamente. Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria com intenção, eu sei que você diz que sempre estará aqui, e eu quero acreditar.

Brennan deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro dele, antes de prosseguir, falando baixinho:  
-Eu sinto _tanto_, Booth. Não vou fazer isto outra vez, eu prometo.

-Está tudo bem, Bones – o homem contrapôs, antes de dispensar um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

---

**N/a:** Porque eu AMO essa música, eu tinha que por esse trecho.


End file.
